Visit
by Tracy-Lou
Summary: Ste receives two visits. One he'd rather forget, and the other…


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Hollyoaks!

Summary: Ste receives two visits. One he'd rather forget, and the other…

A/N: Following up on two separate requests I had, sorry it's taken so long. I'm also trying out the spelling of 'Steven' as apparently that is the right way.

Visit

It was almost too easy sometimes, winding Steven up. Brendan spotted him across the village, busying himself in his shopping bags. Before he knew it Brendan was directly in front of him, picking up some crisp packets that had spilled out of the bottom of the bag, handing most of them to Steven but taking one for himself.

"Cheese and onion, my favourite" he said, munching away with his mouth wide open. Steven glared at him in disgust.

"What do you want, Brendan?" He asked, the usual bite in his voice not present. He sounded exasperated, as though the question and the hostility were beginning to tire him.

"You of course" Brendan said, popping a crisp into Steven's mouth. Steven blinked, disarmed. "Also I was wondering if ye wanted to cater for Chez Chez"

Steven stared at him suspiciously. "Really? That's all?"

"Unless ye are offering…?" Brendan trailed off, grinning a little to himself. "No really, that's all. Ye interested?"

"I'll have to ask Doug…" Steven answered vaguely.

"Why?" Brendan asked, a little too sharply.

"He's my business partner" Steven said, looking at Brendan strangely. "Why else?"

Brendan shrugged, smoothing out his expression. "Just wondered"

"Well alright. I'll come by later then, yeah?"

Brendan's eyes sparkled. "Alone?"

Steven rolled his eyes. "Yes, alone. Doug doesn't like you"

"And ye like me?"

Steven laughed, shaking his head. "Unbelievable"

He turned to leave but Brendan found himself calling after him. "Is that a yes then?"

"You wish!" Steven called back, but he was laughing.

Xxx

Steven came by at the end of the day with some prices for Brendan to look over. Brendan led him into the office, looking at the papers over his shoulder, his chest pressed against Steven's back.

"Do you have to stand so close?" Steven snapped eventually, feeling Brendan's breath down his neck. "It's distracting"

"Oh really?" Brendan stepped away, moving in front of him. "Now what does that tell ye?"

"I haven't got time for this" Steven sighed. "Are you interested or not?"

"Ye know I am"

"Brendan!"

"Alright, sorry. Yes I am. In fact…" Brendan reached into his desk, holding out some notes to Steven.

Steven counted through it. "This is too much"

"Call it a bonus"

Steven frowned at him. "I know about your bonuses" he tried to hand some back but Brendan closed his hand around the notes.

"Just take it" he said softly. "Buy the kids something"

Steven's expression changed at the mention of his kids. Brendan knew what buttons to press.

"Well thanks" he said eventually, taking a step back towards the door.

"Anytime, Steven. Ye know that" Brendan said, trying to sound his most genuine.

Steven gave the barest trace of a smile. It had been months since he'd done anything of the sort. Brendan felt his chest tighten.

He found himself following him out the door and back out into the village. Steven had frozen just outside, his eyes wide. Brendan was confused, especially when Steven turned back to him, his face white.

"Hide me" he gasped. "Please"

"What? What are ye talking about?"

"Brendan, please!" Steven barrelled into him and Brendan just about managed to catch him. He didn't ask any further questions.

"Go upstairs. Lock yerself in the office"

Steven didn't hesitate, fumbling up the stairs.

Seconds later a couple came towards Brendan. One was a blonde, plump woman. The other was a man with dark hair and a snarling mouth. Brendan took an instant dislike to them and their poor, dirty clothes. He idly wondered what they had to do with Steven but then his question was answered immediately.

"Where's our Steven?" The woman asked, her mouth quivering a little.

Brendan stiffened. "Who?"

"Don't play dumb" the man said antagonistically. "We just saw him"

Brendan stepped forwards; this man wasn't even worth the breathing space.

"I don't know who ye are talking about" Brendan said, deadly calm. "So turn around and fuck off" Brendan bit his lip, wondering where the sudden flare of anger had come from. He was normally a lot smoother with people like this. But there was something about the man, about the way he looked at Brendan in distaste as though he suspected something.

"I don't believe you" the man retorted, getting close to Brendan's face. His breath smelt of cheap liquor.

"Terry, please" the woman begged. That stopped Brendan short.

"Terry?"

Terry stepped back. "Heard of me have you? I thought you didn't know me?"

Brendan didn't really. He remembered towards the beginning of him and Steven, after they had spent the night together, Steven mumbling a name in his sleep. _Terry Terry Terry. _Brendan had been jealous, shaking him awake thinking he was dreaming of another man. Steven had looked so scared and shaken though that the words had died in Brendan's throat and instead he had simply held him, rocking him back and forth until he calmed down.

"No" Brendan said slowly, unconvincingly. "Who are ye?"

"We're his parents" the woman said, straightening defiantly.

Brendan's expression clouded over. "Well if ye are, then he clearly doesn't want to see ye so ye had better go"

"Who are you to tell us that?" Terry snarled. "He's our boy"

"No he fucking isn't!" Brendan shouted, startling himself.

The woman looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Who are you?"

"A concerned neighbour" Brendan said dryly. "If I catch ye anywhere near my property ye will regret it, got it? Now go"

The woman pulled on Terry's arm. "We'll try later" she whispered frantically. "Come on"

Terry backed away, not taking his eyes off of Brendan.

"This isn't the last of us"

"Shame" Brendan said, making sure they were out of sight before he turned to go inside. He locked the door behind him, striding up the stairs two steps at a time.

"Steven?" He called. He heard the office door click open but Steven didn't emerge. Brendan walked in to see him huddled on the floor, his head in his arms and breathing hard.

Brendan bent down, his hand hovering by his shoulder. "What is it, son?"

"Are they gone?" Steven stuttered. He was shaking all over.

"Yeah I got rid of them"

"Thank you" Steven said breathily. He looked up, his eyes red.

"What can I do?" Brendan asked, a little helplessly. "Do ye want Doug or someone?" he hated asking but Steven was in such a state…

"No" Steven said forcefully. "I don't want Doug seeing me like this"

"And ye don't mind me seeing ye like this?" Brendan asked.

Steven blinked, surprised at himself. "I guess not"

"Amy then?"

Steven shook his head.

"I'll get ye a drink" Brendan said decisively. He heard someone knocking on the door downstairs. He handed Steven his drink first before going down to open it.

"Brendan?" It was only Joel.

"Come back later, I'm busy" Brendan said through the door.

"Doing what?"

"None of yer damn business"

"You can't talk to me like that!"

"I think I just did. Go home, Joel"

There was silence on the other side. Brendan breathed a sigh of relief.

"Your boy toy bothering you?" Steven asked from behind him, startling Brendan.

"Jesus, Steven" he turned to him. "What are yer talking about? Me and Joel aren't anything"

Steven raised his eyebrows. "You reckon?"

"Yes" Brendan said, a little harshly. "Ye know it's only…" he trailed off, his voice gruff. "Never mind"

Steven silently handed him his empty glass. "I should go"

"Ye don't have to" Brendan said, twisting a hand in his hair.

"No I shouldn't have…" Steven looked away. "Thanks but this can't happen"

"What?"

"Me confiding in you"

"Steven…" Brendan reached for him but Steven flinched away.

"I should go" he repeated, pushing past Brendan. "Can you unlock the door?"

Brendan hesitated, glancing around at the emptiness of the club. He eventually relented. Steven shot out of there quicker than Brendan liked.

Despite his attitude, Brendan could tell Steven was scared and he wanted to know why. He also wanted to make sure nothing happened to him, even if that meant Steven knew nothing about it.

Xxx

Ste didn't get very far. He collapsed against the wall, breathing hard. It had been too much, seeing Pauline and Terry again. He knew their visit wasn't a friendly one, when was it ever? He couldn't believe that Brendan had been the one to witness his weakness. He was supposed to be above all this now, putting his past behind him. For some reason it kept creeping back up on him in more ways than one.

He pushed himself off the wall, only to bump straight into someone. He cursed under his breath once he realised who it was.

"Ah, Ste" Terry grinned. "There you are"

"What do you want?" Ste stood his ground, backing away.

"It's good to see you, son" Pauline said, her eyes watering. Ste couldn't tell if it was from emotion or the drink, perhaps both.

"We heard you've made a name for yourself" Terry pointed towards Carter and Hay where Ste was leaning now.

"What of it?"

Terry's eyes flashed. He had Ste by the scruff of the neck in moments. "You didn't fancy telling us? Helping out your poor family?"

"No I didn't, funnily enough" Ste spat back. Pauline stood away from them, wringing her hands and saying nothing. Typical.

"Oi!" a voice shouted. Ste closed his eyes in relief. For once he was happy to see him.

Brendan roughly dragged Terry away from him, tossing him carelessly to the floor. He stood in front of Ste, his posture defensive and radiating anger. Ste didn't like this.

"Brendan calm down" he whispered.

Brendan ignored him, kicking Terry squarely in the gut. Pauline shrieked.

Ste lunged forwards but Brendan held out his arm to stop him. "Hasn't he made yer life miserable enough?"

"Haven't you?" Ste bit back.

Brendan's face fell, the colour draining out of it. "Steven…"

"Are you queer?" Terry asked from the floor, sneering. "No boy of mine is gonna be a gay boy"

Brendan kicked him again, this time in the face.

"Stop it!" Pauline wailed.

"Good job I'm not yours then!" Ste called from behind Brendan. "I'm proud of who I am, me"

Pauline looked at him incredulously. "It's true?"

"Yes, Mum. I like men. Love them in fact" Ste laughed breathlessly. "Nothing I like more than a bit of cock up my arse, that what you want to hear?"

Terry pulled himself off the floor, too fast for Brendan to react. He lunged at the two of them, Ste falling against the wall and smacking his head against it. After that there was only darkness…

Xxx

Brendan was frozen for about a second. First he punched Terry to the ground, knocking him out. Then he pulled Steven's lifeless body into his arms.

"Call an ambulance!" He yelled to Pauline. She fumbled a little with her phone but managed to dial while Brendan tended to Steven. "Come on, wake up" he whispered, putting his face close to Steven's mouth to see if he could feel his breath. It was faint, but there.

He looked around, a crowd was gathering. Some had looked over when Steven had started shouting.

"Get lost!" Brendan shouted at them, his eyes incapable of seeing anything else.

The ambulance arrived swiftly. Brendan pushed Pauline to the side when she had attempted to request going with him.

"I look after him now, got it?" he wasn't just talking about now either. Pauline nodded, her eyes wide and filled with tears.

Brendan called Amy on the way, attempting to calm her down.

"Pauline and Terry? Are you joking?" Amy's voice was pitched.

"Why didn't ye tell me about them?" Brendan blurted out, unable to stop himself.

"Why should I?" Amy retorted coldly. "How are you any better?"

Brendan was pulled up short. "Because I love him"

Amy was silent on the other end for some time. "Stay with him, okay? Until I get there?"

"Of course"

Steven was rushed straight through to the emergency room. Brendan hovered in the background as they tended to him. They patched him up, fitted some monitors onto his body. They handed Brendan his shirt. Brendan brought it to his face, inhaling his scent.

"Are you next of kin?" One of the doctors asked.

"Good as" Brendan said.

"You want to go with him? They're taking him upstairs"

Brendan nodded. "What's wrong with him? Is he going to be okay?"

"Looks like he's suffered a mild concussion. He should be fine but we want to keep him here until he wakes up completely"

"He woke up?" Brendan asked, his throat tightening. "What did he say?"

The Doctor looked at him, a wry smile at the corner of her mouth. "He said: _Brendan Brendan Brendan" _

Xxx

Ste awoke, his head searing in pain. He opened his eyes to see Brendan sitting beside him, his face in his hands.

"Bren" Ste reached for him, grinning widely. "You came to see me. Oh I…" Ste's head cleared. Him and Brendan weren't together. His muddled state had made him forget.

Brendan's face looked so hopeful though, and he looked like he'd been sitting there a long time. Ste's shirt was balled in his hands. So when Brendan offered his hand, Ste took it.

"What's the damage then?"

"Just a concussion" Brendan said, his voice hoarse. "Amy's outside"

"Oh good" Ste nodded. "She let you stay?"

"I didn't really give her a choice" Brendan admitted.

"Right"

They were silent for several moments.

"I'm sorry" Brendan said quietly. "About yer parents"

"No more sorry than I am"

"Why didn't ye tell me?"

Ste looked at him, a faint smile on his lips. "Was you really the best person to tell?"

Brendan bowed his head. "I want to change"

"Brendan-"

"I want to be someone ye would want to be with" Brendan barrelled on.

"It's not that simple-"

"It is" Brendan insisted, his face intense. "Don't ye get it? Ye are all I want"

Ste felt bubbling hysteria rise in him. He burst out laughing. "I'm sorry" he spluttered. "Just, not the kind of thing you say"

"I mean it" Brendan said earnestly, pressing down on his hand.

Ste's laugh settled. He squeezed Brendan's hand. "I appreciate it, I do. But me and you… we're poison"

"No" Brendan shook his head. "No we're not. We're two men from incredibly damaged backgrounds who found each other and messed it all up. I messed it up. I want ye to know I'll never give up on this, on us"

Ste was frozen for a while.

"Say something"

"I don't know what to say, it's confusing"

"If ye don't feel anything for me anymore, then fine. I'll go. Just tell me that" Brendan looked at him intently, head tilted to the side.

Ste didn't know how he felt anymore. He thought that he was past all this, that he was finally moving on with his life. But he would be lying to himself if he said Brendan being here, warm and reassuring, wasn't all that Ste had ever wanted. But was it too late? Could Brendan ever really be the man Ste knew he could be? He looked at him and gestured that he come closer. Brendan did so, his mouth inches away from Ste's.

Ste kissed him lightly, no more than a flutter. He felt the rising waves of feeling flood through him, feelings he hadn't felt for going on nine months now. Nothing ever compared to this, nothing. Brendan took his face in his hands and kissed him more deeply and Ste was gone for a while, wrapped up in the sweetness and intoxicating recesses of Brendan's mouth.

When he finally pulled away, Brendan remained holding on. "What does this mean?" he asked breathlessly.

"I don't know" Ste admitted truthfully. "Kiss me again and we'll see"

Brendan smiled, his teeth showing. He kissed Ste like there was no tomorrow. It was how anyone would want to be kissed. Beyond this moment, Ste didn't know. He just knew that he wanted Brendan to stay. He didn't want to remain in the past with his demons, he wanted that feeling every morning that there was something amazing to wake up to. He wanted to crawl into bed beside this man and have him hold him like he was precious and wanted. He had always wanted this, even through bitterness and denial and other people, he had wanted it so desperately that he had stamped it out, hidden it in the corners of his mind. But now Brendan was here, offering himself, and how could Ste possibly say no?

"I love you" he said, confidently.

"I know" Brendan kissed his forehead. "I love ye too"

Ste's eyes remained closed, savouring this feeling. "Good" he said, his mouth twisting into a smile.


End file.
